The United Earth Military and Science Division
The UEMSLD The United Earth Military and Science Logistics Division is a large group that specializes in combating different types of threats, the group was created in the late forties. Many of these threats were inspired by what if's and Science Fiction(and the second World War), the founders took these threats seriously. As soon as evolved humans started to appear, the government gave the founders funds and staff members to work for the organization. Since the superhumans were real and they seemingly came out of comic books, the leaders of these groups thought of more possible threats that could arise in the future. The group teamed up with a custom military and they started to invest in to a super soldier program. The UEMSLD invested in even more scientists than soldiers. The large group of scientists succesfully made about 30-40 super soldiers known as the Spartans. After many years of training the spartans they knew that they needed more soldiers incase of a superhuman wage against humanity or something worse. They invested in exo skeleton suits and created another soldier divison, but they also invested in normal ground troops. After that, the UEMSLD knew that they needed to refine the spartan armor and weapons further more, so they assigned Ace Drechsel and Dylan Rex to the task. The duo and several other bright scientists helped construct one of Earths best military forces, or the best. History Chapter 3: The U.E.M.S.L.D responded to the alien threat of Dovox by taking down one warship with one super mac round. The U.E.M.S.L.D responds to Jesse. The U.E.M.S.L.D finds two uncommon strong metals, Phitanium and Zentonanium. The U.E.M.S.L.D creates a new array of weapons and vehicles. Numbers of People In the UEMSLD Spartans: '''30-40 '''Exo Troopers: '''100,000 '''Normal Troops: '''200,000-300,00 '''Other kinds of support(Scientists,Engineers, generals, etc): 20,000 PrimaTech Or the Company In the 70', the UEMSLD funded the company, giving them enough resources to catch evil superhumans. The UEMSLD still provides weapons and technology to the Company today. Weapons All of these weapons can easily go through armor and energy shields with ease, for example the Iron Hornet's shields and Ace's 4th suits shields.These weapons are extremely strong. A couple of shots from these guns can take down pretty much Earth's elite force, the Spartans. Keep in mind their armor is highly resistant to damadge. Most of these weapons should be able to go through 10 inches of steel with ease, thick concrete with ease, break down strong energy shields with 1/4 clip or out of that nature. Especillay assualt rifles. So keep in mind these weapons may be up to 5 times stronger than today's weapons. M392 Designated Marksman Rifle: '''Muzzle velocity -2,6000 ft/s, accuracy high, the bullets are gas operated select fire bull pup rifle that fire 7.62mm ammunition. It could kill a spartan in full armor in four body shots and a head shot(a bit less lethal than a tank round). '''M6 "pistol": '''Armor piercing rounds, kills almost any thing in front of it, its range is 400 feet. '''M45 Tactical Shotgun: '''It uses 8 gauge ammunition, accuracy low, range short. '''M6 Spartan Laser: '''Contains 6 shots, toughest weapon he has. Laser inspired, its accuracy is perfect, it goes 299,792,458 meters per second, it can take down pretty much most things. '''Energy Sword: '''It could cut through titanium as if it were wet paper, its length is 4 feet. '''Plasma Rifle: '''Its plasma shots could melt through most things with ease. '''Rocket Launcher: '''It could take down a tank with one hit. Quite easily. '''Assualt Rifle: '''Yue's primary weapon, makes normal AR look like paint ball guns. '''Sniper Rifle: '''It has a length of 7545.9 feet, can pierce tanks and tear people apart. A marine once shot Ace's car by accident and it completely dented the back, broke its windows, and provided enough force to make the car flip on its sides several times. '''Plasma Grenade: '''It has a radium of 13 feet and sticks to targets '''M7/Caseless Submachine Gun: '''Or simply known as the SMG. it uses 5X23mm caseless ammunition, a radically different ammunition than the kind found in other U.E.M.S.L.D weapons. Like most U.E.M.S.L.D weapons shieldess opponents are killed rather quickly when faced with this Smg. To repel Energy shields it can be outfitted with armor piercing rounds. It is an extremely dangerous devestaring weapon in close-quarters combat. Simply because of its high ammo capacity, possibly lightning fas melee, and fast rate of fire. Its magazine size is 60 rounds, its maximum is 240 rounds or 4 magazne. Its range is of 50 meters. '''Combat Knife: '''Its a multi purpose knife. It is 20 centimeters long or 7.9 inches long. Its made out of high carbon steel and anti-flash-reflective titanium carbide coating. Most soldiers are equipped with these for utility purposes and conbat purposes, in the most desperate situations. '''Bubble Shield: '''Is an anti artlierry and personal defense device. It is able to project a translucent, slightly white/gold, honey combed, tinted protective sphere around the user. The shield itself is similar to geodesic dome, made of tessalating hexagons. The shield projects against bullets, explosions, laser, plasama, flames, fragmentation grenades, and other projectiles. People and Vehicles how ever are still able to pass through it. Even the most powerful projectiles will only scratch/crack the shield a bit, but.... after aproximately 20 seconds pass, the shield will collapse and the generator will self destruct. Another disadvantage is that if the generator is shot from behind, it will easily explode and destroy the bubble shield. It weighs 45 lbs. Other Weapons. '''Magnetic Accelerator Cannon: '''It is a largecoilgun that serves as a primary offensive weapon for ground bases. They can easily put a hole through any shield, even fully charged shields as well as metals. The operation principle of a MAC is that of a coilgun. The cannon fires a massive metal projectile using a linear system of magnetic fields coils down a long shaft, increasing the projectiles veolocity until it carries an incredible amount of kinetic energy. They can be mounted on anything, stations, vehicles, etc. The huge cannons fire slogs of either ferric Tungsten or depleted Uranium and approximately 9.1 meters long at around 30,000 meters per second. They are hard to maneuver by human hands, so large targeting computers are left to control them with 98% of the aim. In theory if a ships energy was somehow capable of survivng the MAC round, the release of thermodynamic energy would still quite vaporize the ship. '''Standard MAc: '''It fires a 600 ton ferric tungstem projectile with a depleted uranium core at 30 kilometers per second. It is the equivalant of 64.53 kilotons of TNT. '''Mini MACS: are easily deployable and can take down a ship the size of a aircraft carrier in several seconds WITH energy shields on. Super MAcs: only several of them are around the world. They can fire 3000 ton ferrin tunster at around 12,000 kilometers per second or 4% the speed of light. The super MAC releases 3,090,195 times the amount of energy released from the atomic bomb detnator over Hiroshima, giving 194.7 exajoules of energy. Super Heavy MAc: 'Only 1 has been made, it fires a ultra dense projectiles at a fraction of the speed of light and is capable of creating terrestial craters several miles wide. The shockwave generated is powerful enough to knock in atmospher starships out of the air. '''M68 Gauss Cannon: '''It can be mounted on any vehicle, it utilizes the same coilgun tech as the MAC, only on an even smaller scale, using 5.4mm/21. caliber rounds. Though smaller than conventional ammunition, these rounds are accelerated to speeds fast enough to travel long distances with almost no change in trajectory, punch through an obstructing materials, hit their target, and still retain significant kinetic energy. '''AIE486H Heavy Machine Gun: '''Or HMG, or Heavy Machine Gun Turret. It is used against infantry and light vehicles. For defesnive urposes it can be mounted on a tripod, but when used for an assault it can be irresversibly and quickly detached from its tripod. In its unmounted form is has a limited ammunition capacity of 200 rounds and takes about a second to "spin up" before reaching its highest rate of fire. It has three barrels that disperse the heat, keeping it cool and funcinoning for long periods of time. It fires 7.62X51mm saboted light armor penetrator rounds at a high rate. The velocity o the shots are greatly increased, making them even more powerful. They can easily go through a couple of tanks lined up together or several walls of steel with ease. It is capable of taking down the strongest of infantry energy shields within 5-10 seconds of firing. It is quite heavy though and require Spartans to wield them, their speed is decreased severely, making them prone to enemy shots. '''Lucifer arm Mounted Gatlin Gun: '''Mostly put on HHH exo skeletons, they are capable of taking down reasonable sized ships with ease, on full energy shields. '''NOVA Bomb: '''Is a strategic device, and undoubtedly one of humanities most powerful weapons. It consists of 9 nuclear warheads encased in a lithium triteride shell, which is compressed during detonation, boosting the yield "a hundred-fold" A single NOVa has enough power to cause complete devestation on a planetary scale and can even destroy orbiting moons and Naval Fleets. '''M638 AutoCannon: '''Is an aircraft mounted autocannon. it is used as both an anti personell and anti armor weapon and is exclusively mounted on the UH-144 Falcon. It fires exposive rounds that can wound targets close to their blast radius and cause heavy damage to armored targets as well. It is effective against both infantry and stationary gun placements. It allows the UH-144 Falcon to hold its own dogfights. The auto cannon fires in 5 round burst. Strangely for a large caliber weapon with a high rate of fire, it does not overheat, even after minutes of continius firing. This is likely due to the fact that it fires in bursts which allows it to dissipate heat between shots. Equipment '''Marine Armor: '''The standard marine sports a suit of mobile and tough armor. It has metal plates and joints that allow a good range of movement. As far as durability goes it can stop a 30 foot fall from injuring the wearer. It is resistant to bullets and small energy fire. Behind the metal plates is thick kevlar. Usually bullets either get stuck in the armor or dent the armor or get stuck in the first metal plate, small energy fire usually melts away at the armor but the armor shows resistance against it. 50 caliber or higher can easily penetrate the armor and strong energy weapons. '''Marine Armor 2: '''The recent investment in nano kevlar has improved Marine armor. Instead of wearing kevlar under the plates, nano kevlar will now be put it. It increases survivability of the wearer, as 50 caliber bullets won't pierce, and is more resistant to energy weapon fire. It will be given to new recruits, as they are more prone to dying, then will be given to every marine. '''Exo Trooper armor: '''The exo trooper armor is stronger than marine armor. They can survive a 50 foot fall no problem. 50 calibers leave nasty marks on the the suit but usually don't penetrate unless hit at point blank. Slightly more resistant to energy weapon fire. Again too much sharp trauma can get past their durability. '''Spartan I Armor: '''Their armor is completely bullet proof. Tank shells do nothing. Resistance to light-medium energy weapons. Accompanied by an energy shield that regenerates if broken in 5 seconds. Yue can survive a fall from an orbital height unscratched. '''HHH Exo Skeleton: '''Stands for Heavy Hitter Hunter Exo Skeleton. Its a large mechanised armor system designed for a single occupant. It is equipped with heavy duty machine guns and heavy duty laser guns as well as heavy duty missiles and explosives. They are able to crouch really low allowing the pilot easy acess. It is made out of Phitanium and titanium and has a strong energy shield over it. It of course grants several superhuman abilties, of course strength beign one of them. Some exo skeletons have Lucifer arm mounted gatlin guns on their arms. *'Super Strength: 'Each pilot in it can lift up to 250 tons. *'Super Durability: 'The suit is compromised out of Phitanium and Titanium, so it is extremely resistant to heat weapons... such as energy and plasma weapons. Besides that it has an energy shield that can withstand vast amounts of punishment before being taken down. *'Super Speed: 'The wearer may run up to 40-50 mph in suit. *'Super Reflexes: 'The wearer's reflexes are enhanced so much that they are capable of catching missiles with timing. *'Enhanced Weaponry: 'Most models have the Lucifer arm mounted gatlin gun attached to their arms, they can take down reasonable airships with ease, on full energy shields. Then theres the heavy machine guns that can tear through light vehicles with ease, they can go through tanks lined up together. HEavy duty explosives that the strongest may have up to 1,000 pounds of tnt power. '''Speed Armor Defense System: '''Another Exoskeleton known as '''The Mantis. '''It is equipped with several weapons and defense systems. Armor plating from Titanium and Phitanium and energy shields. Its special abilities include super speed and reflexes, stomping ability, and pincers. Inside the pincers are heavy machine guns that fire 20mm rounds which are capable of tearing through energy shields and metal, medium laser mounted turrets on shoulders that are specifically designed to take down touch energy shields that the machine guns installed can't take down(for what ever reason), but it also has high damage against metal. It has missile launchers that fire missiles that have about 30-50 pounds of tnt equivalent. It is 18 feet tall, the pincers by the way have a crushing grip about 2X-4X times than a saltwater crocodile's bite. It is durable but it is not as durable as the HHH exo skeleton. *'Super Speed: 'The wearer may run up to 120 mphs in the suit. *'Super Agility *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Grip: '''Its grip may be up to 2 to 4 times greater than that of a saltwater crocodile's bite. *'Stomp Ability: It can stomp at smaller attackers, usually after a stomp the suit will freeze for a couple seconds, making it vulnerable to shots. *'Enhanced Weaponry: '''Consists of heavy machine guns tucked in to the pincers, then medium laser turrets on shoulders that are speficially design to take down energy shields, missile launchers, each missile packs about 30-50 pounds of tnt equivalent. *'Super Durability: 'The suit is made out of the lightweight metals, Phitanium and Titanium, so they are extremely resistant to energy or plamsa weaponry. It has an energy shield covering it. *'Enhanced Strength: '''In the suit the wearer may lift up to 30 tons. '''Anti Power Tech 'Vehicles' Vehicles Ground Vehicles M808B Main Battle Tank: '''Otherwise known as the scorpion. The Scorpion may not be the most powerful tank nor the fastest, but for the most part it represents the best possible chance between mobility and firepower. Ceramic-Titanium armoring makes it almost invulnerable to small arms fire, and easily shrugs off normal ballistic and plasma weapons, hile antimine software electronics provide additional protection. It has a range of 750 kilometers. It has a four-track design mountted on an indepeneted, computer controled suspensions system. This of course allows to to move around large debris and other battlefield obstacles. It also has a small crew size, one operator and one machine gunner. The scorpions main weapon mounted on a 360 degree rotating is a high velocity cannon which fires a 90mm tunsten shell including S1 canister shells. Though the S1 wep has a difficulty penetrating armor of some heavy veciles, it is capable of disentegrating targets in a single shotIt has a medium machine gun that serves as the tank's secondary weapon, delivering 7.62mm armor piercing rounds with speed and throughness. '''M12 Force Application Vehicle: '''Also known as the Warthhog or hog. It is a primary ground vehicle, used for scouting or as an intergral part of a mechanized infantry unit. It is highly mobile, all wheel drive, all wheel steering. It is a rour wheel all terrain vehicle, capable of going over any obstacle without difficulty. It has a mountained chain guy that can hut down heavily armored infantry within seconds. THis also applies to shielded infantry as well. Its bullets are usually 12.7X99m armor piercing rounds. Its made out of titanium armor, though light it is tough enough to take at least one fragmention grenade and keep rolling and withstand small amounts of energy weapon fire. it also has a certain smooth getway or rapid infiltation '''Variants are: Light Anti Armor Vehicle, Light Anti Aircraft vehicle, troop transport vehicle, recovery vehicle. M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle: '''Or commonly known as the mongoose. It is a light ground reconnaissance vehicle. It lacks weapons but can carry a driver and a passanger. Its very speedy and due to to its small size its difficult for both slow and fast moving weapinry. It is however not as fast as a Warthog. It is 10 feet long and 5 feet wide. '''Cougar: '''The cougar is a lightweight, fast and highly versatile armored firing vehicle. Althought heavy anti armor fire would blow the Cougar away quite easily, this vehicle is highly effective in holding off enemy armored vehicles until slower armored units arrive at the battlefield. It has several grenade launchers attached and small mounted turrets, they are controlled through computers. Its crew is usually the driver but it can store up to 5 people inside of it. '''M-145D Mobile Artillery Assault Plataform: '''Also known as the Rhino, is a U.E.M.S.L.D artillery tank. It has a plasma cannon. It fires big plasma shots that are extremely hot and dangerous. It can chew through even the strongest metals with given time and easily go through several walls of titanium with ease, the only bad thing is that it needs to charge when firing the plasma cannon, rendering it immobile. It has medium mounter turrets and is made out of Phitanium, so that covers for its immobility. '''M312 Heavy Recovery Vehicle: '''Some times reffered to as the Behemoth Class Troop Transport and commonly known as the Elephant, is a heavy U.E.M.S.L.D mobile assault support and recovery plataform. It has three levels or three floors. It can hold loads of cargo and other vehicles such as Warthogs and Mongooses.. It has several mounted heavy machine guns around it and Heavy laser Machine guns. It has several missile launchers equipped to it as well. It also has a small medical room and other rooms. It is 84 feet long and weighs 205 tons. It is very slow, and is primarily made out of Phitanium and Titanium, it has a thin layer of Zentonaium covering the outside. '''M510 Siegework/ultra heavy mobile anti-aircraft weapons plataform: Also known as the the Mammoth. It resembles a larger and more mobile elephant. It is a mobbile command can control unit or foward operating base. It can transport and delopy smaller vehicles like the wathog or the mongoose. It has a length of 224 feet, a width of 108 feet, its height is 3 stories tall, about 36-40 feet tall. The lower level is the vehicle garage, the second level is where the command center is located. The topmost level is the outer deck and is where the MAC and rocket turrets are located. It uses mini mac's, which are powerful enough to take down an air craft carrier sized ship, it is accompanied by a complex and accuracte targetting system. Other weapons onboard the Mammoth include two M79 mutltiple rocket sytem turrets on the front right and left sides(m79 launchers fire 6 missiles per volley and can lock on to fast moving aircraft, ammunition consists of 65mm rockets, powerful enough to take down light-medium aircraft with ease, on full energy shields). There are several ammo crates and weapons crate to arm several squads of marine and/or spartans or Exo troopers. It can carry up to 35 passengers, and it uses 6 heavy duty wheels. It is mostly made out of tungsten and titanium with phitanium lamination. Air Vehicles Drop Ship 79 Heavy Trooper Carrier: '''Or commonly known as the pelican. It is an extremely versatile aircraft capable of carrying troops, cargo, or vehicles, and sporting heavy arsenal of weapons. Because of this, the pelican is both capaable support gunship, and troop deployment carrier. This model of the Pelican has two nose mounted machine guns and heavy missiles. '''AV-22 SparrowHawk: '''The Hawk is a formidable air-toground anti-tank aerodyne. It is used in ground support and anti armor role to hunt tanks and support ground advances. It carries an atuo cannon, it has medium cliber machien guns that fire 30mm rounds. It has medium missiles capable of destroying a standard tank in a single blow and has mounted Spartan lasers mounted on it, like all spartan lasers they pretty much destroy anything in its path. It is also quite versatile and hard to catch. '''Pelican: '''Most pelicans are equipped with 70mm chain guns and rockets mounted under their wings. The 70mm chain guns can easily take down tanks, brake energy shields in a couple hits. They can also carry a Warthog,Scorpion Tank, or resupply caniesters attached to their tails. '''AV-14 Attack VTol: '''Also known as the hornet, it and assault and scout aircraft. It is used for low ground support. It is amred with both anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon systems. The AV-14 Hornet can be configured with one or two anti infantry systems. The first are a pair of high mounted GUA-23/A Heavy Autocannons located on either side of the cockpit, it fires .50 BMG rounds. It also has twin missile launchers mounted on the belly of the aircrafts landing skids, when triggered each pod fires a single homing missile. Its greatest weakness is its light armor making it susceptible to anything larger than small arms fire. One good pro is that they are easy to make and are hard to hit, and are usually deployed in small strike teams or spots were other air vehicles can enter. '''UH-144 Falcon: '''Is a troop transport aircraft. it is versatile and can transport a fully equipped fireteam faster on than any other system or aircraft. It can provide gunfire and energy weapon support, and support in the most weather conditions. There are two versions of the falcon, differered only by their armament, both have a chin mounted autocannon(used both as an anti personell and anti armor weapon. it fires explosive rounds that wound targets close to their blast radius and cause heavy damage to armored targets as well), but the UH-144A has two sided mounted grenade launchers(it is semi-automatic and it can hold down the trigger to delay detonation and release the trigger to detonate the grenade manually) while the UH-144S instead has two side mounted machine guns(they are heavy machine guns and they can go through armor easily and energy shields as well, it has a range of 884 meters). Space Vehicles '''Gat-Tl1 Longsword Class Interceptor: '''Only 25 of these have been made, mainly due to the chances of an alien attack on earth... Its main weapons are 110mm rotary cannons, 120mm ventral gun, ASM-10 missiles, utlizing as high explosive payload and can cause serious structual damage to targets without shielding. It has a shiva class nuclear missile. It is only used when human forces are severely outnumbered. A direct hit to a big ship is possibly a one hit kill, it will brake through energy shields with ease. If your far away it still packs a punch since nuclear warheads disperse EMP's they can damage or turn off ships communication sysems.. It also has several laser cannons. As the military kept a close eye on the incoming ships of Dovox, the production of the Longsword Class interceptor has increased. Soldiers '''Normal troopers: '''Or marines wear a metal alloy armor that is nearly bullet proof. It is slightly resistant to energy weapons, 50 cals and strong energy weapons can easily penetrate the alloy. They carry Assault Rifles, m6 pistols, etc, their equipment varies on the trooper. '''Exo Troopers: '''Because Spartans were hard to develop the exo troopers were developed. They wear tougher armor than standard marines but not as strong as spartan armor. They wear exoskeletons that enhance the human ability, allowing them to lift between 1,000lbs to a ton, enhance reflexes, speed, etc. Their weapons vary. '''Spartans: '''The best of the best, they wear armor that is nearly inpenetrable, has a energy shield, their strenghth,speed, etc are vastly better than any human. Their weapons varie. Assembling A Team They have been secretly watching over the supers/mutants, picking out who would be the best for combat in world threatening situations, just incase all fails. *One of their first candidates would be Ace Drechsel, he did after all participated in creating their weapons, armor, etc. New Inventions or new stuff. '''Phitanium: '''During an expedtion deep in Karamja the metal Phitanium was found. Phitanium is a very durable metal. It is able to take loads of punishment before showing scratching or denting. It is several times stronger than Tungsten and ligher than titanium, making it very usefull and great. Its capabailities would be more resistance to energy attacks. This metal is strong but it is not adamantium or vibranium. '''Zentoanium: '''This material is found deep in the earth. It is a couple times stronger than phitanium and weighs a bit more but is rare. It is highly resistant to all types of damage, the U.E.M.S.L.D plans to only use it on the most skilled spartans and on ships. It is easily capable of taking slashes from energy swords, which are capable of slicing through titanium as if it were wet paper. '''Nano Kevlar: '''Ace Drechsel and other minds would have created printable nano kevlar armor. Nano Kevlar would replace the kevlar in marine armor. It is highly resistant to bullets and a decent resistance to energy weapons. It would also be lightweight so it is perfect, which will be outfitted with metal plates over for extra protection. '''Energy Assault Rifle: '''Instead of standard bullets the assault rifles will use powerful energy blasts. They wouldn't replace the assault rifles they already use, since they are quite powerful already but distributed evenly. The Energy Assault Rifle would require a catridge containing Ace's renewable energy and be able to fire 300 energy blasts before needing a new catridge. The energy blasts would be stronger and more effective than the already powerful bullets used in standard Assault Rifles. They'd be able to go through full energy shields without problem, and be highly effective against metal, melting it and leaving devastating blows. '''Energy Assault Rifle 2: '''The guns would have been fitted with two barrels, one on top of each other. One barrel would fire the already powerful bullets and the other barrel would fire plasma projectiles. As you might have known plasma shots are way more effective than bullets, so they'd be used against opponents with energy shields. It has a switch on the gun to put it in to bullet mode or plasma mode. If you hold the trigger you can charge plasma shot and fire an extremely powerful shot that can go through several tanks lined up together with ease, these would for the most part destroy the toughest of energy shields. Above these two barrels is a bayonet, made out of the same properties as a knife except with a Phitanium tip. 'Anti Super Human' ''Equipment: '''Guns can be outfitted with tranqualizer like darts. They would contain nanobots containing the DNA of a superhuman that negates powers. Once in your system it will nullify your powers completely for a couple of hours until the nanobots die. '''Jetpacks: '''The military now has acess to jetpacks. It makes great use in atmospheric flight. It allows the wearer to fly up to 120 mph, and has adjustable speeds. the wearer can fly for several minutes, then need to land to recharge and continue. They are made out of a titanium alloy resistant to heat, making it resistant to energy weapon fire. Future Projects *Working on a huge space ship intended for war and space exploration. *Working on warships. *A better super soldier serum(becuase it killed nearly all candidates who participated). *Better weapons and vehicles *More standard troopers. *Find and Retrieve Earths Protecters.